mechinafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The World We Lost
Cette chanson a lieu sur Terre, en l'an 2154. C'est un prequel des événements de Conqueror. Histoire Un groupe de citoyens sur Terre savent que la guerre entre la IGC et UNI est sur le point de tout détruire. Ils ont construit le premier Titan, Anicetus, et ont l'intention de l'utiliser pour s'échapper de Terre afin de trouver une nouvelle planète habitable. Ce qui finira par les conduire sur Acheron. On ignore si Acheron est proche de leur destination cible, à savoir Alpha du Centaure. Avant d'entrer dans en cryoconservation avec le reste de l'équipage, Andara laisse un message pour les personnes resté sur Terre. Le Soldat de la Terre reçoit ce message (par la suite, il enverra ses souvenirs de la Terre à Anicetus). Tandis que ces survivants entrent en cryoconservation et commencent leur voyage, la IGC commence sa politique de génocide qui mettra fin à la plupart de la vie sur Terre. Paroles acceptée. Accès autorisé [Bienvenue. Comment puis je vous aider ? Message numéro un sélectionné. Initialisation des communications interplanétaires. Réseau de communication en ligne. Sélectionnez la destination du message. Réseau de renseignement primaire U.N.I sélectionné. Voulez-vous revoir ce message avant sa diffusion ? Préparation de la lecture du message.] [31 Décembre, 2154. Je transmet ce message à tous les habitants de la Terre. Au moment où ce message arriva, Tout le monde à bord sera en cryoconservation. Pour certains, c'est la dernière occasion d'envoyer un message à leurs proches. Tout le monde ne s'attends pas à arriver en vie. Personne ne savait vraiment que ce serait aussi difficile là-haut Si quelqu'un reçoit cette annonce, envoyez un message en retour. Je n'oublierais jamais la Terre. Je n'oublierais jamais le monde que nous avons perdu.] [La transmission a pris fin. Message entrant. Commandement d'UNI] Condition inconnu. Ennemi détecté. Forge notre chanson De sang et d'acier Des braises de la Terre Et des larmes sans fin La vie humaine est si froide Né dans l'obscurité Avec une vision limitée Nous courons les uns des autres Craignant la nuit Nous avons peint le ciel Avec les étoiles comme guides Reliant les lignes Nous les avons amenés à la vie Avec des visages et des noms Nous leur avons donné nos traits Les dieux et les hommes ne font qu'un Ne fermez pas vos yeux La mort vient aux lâches qui se cachent Mettez le feu aux cieux de la Terre Et laissez leurs monuments brûler Toute trace de leur race Seront brûlé et effacé Leur culture déracinée Par notre dieu remplacée Ne fermez pas vos yeux Devant la conception humaine Le jour est venu Pour tous d'assister à la dernière guerre Toute trace de leur race Seront brûlé et effacé Leur culture déracinée Par notre dieu remplacée Oh, forgeron cruel Qui ne ressent aucun peur Les hurlements de votre marteau Chantent parfaitement clair Nous marchons en vagues sans fin Sur leurs tombes sans nom Déchainant nos armes pour rappeler à nos ennemis Que nous ne voulons pas d'esclaves Ne fermez pas vos yeux Et témoigner de notre bravoure pour la vie De la mer vers le ciel de la terre Maintenant, regardez tout brûler Toute trace de notre race seront brûlés et effacées Notre culture déracinée Par notre dieu remplacée Ne fermez pas vos yeux Devant cette conception humaine Ils progressent par vagues sans fin Au dessus de nos tombes sans nom Toute trace de notre race seront brûlés et effacées Notre culture déracinée Par notre dieu remplacée [Initialisation du protocole de cryoconservation. Biométrie connectée. Destination : Alpha du Centaure. Durée de cryoconservation estimée : 120 ans.] Ce monde que nous voyons Tourmenté par la tromperie Le destin de ce monde Dans les mains de la croyance L'exil ou la mort Combattre ou s'enfuir Est-ce vraiment ça être libre Né des cendres de la terre nous dormons Est-ce vraiment ça être libre Une fois pour toutes Un par un Tous les humains périront L'essence de la paix Brisée et faible Tant que les martyrs revendiqueront Que l'on tue en leur nom Une vie à retrouver Est une vie à dédaigner Quand le seul monde qui reste A été consumé dans les flammes Ne fermez pas vos yeux L'heure est venue pour tous de contempler la valeur de la vie Toutes les prières seront perdus dans la tempête La peste, la maladie, la famine et la guerre Toute trace de cette race Sera brûlé et effacée Toutes les culture déracinées Touts les dieux sont remplacés Ne fermez pas vos yeux Contemplez ce dernier lever du soleil Au-delà du soleil Reste la dernière source humaine Toute trace de cette race Sera brûlé et effacé Leur culture déracinée Par notre dieu remplacé Ce monde que nous voyons Tourmenté par la tromperie Le destin de ce monde Dans les mains de la croyance L'exil ou la mort Combattre ou s'enfuir Est-ce vraiment ça être libre Nés des cendres de la terre nous dormons Est-ce vraiment ça être libre Notre monde saccagé Par les forces de la foi Divisé par race Et les murs d'un état Déchaînant une vague De violence et de douleur L'essence de l'homme A été violée et trahie Les structures en place Se brusquent jusqu'au jour où Les fondations dessous Commencent à céder Ils ont échoué à contenir La vérité Dieu et les hommes Ne font qu'un [Déconnexion d'U.N.I Intel Systems. Tenez-vous prêt. Lancée nucléaires identifiées. Retombées planétaires imminentes.] [Nous l'avons vu venir. Nous l'avons vu venir depuis des siècles.] Paroles Originales accepted. Access granted [Welcome. How can I assist you? Message number one selected. Initializing interplanetary communication. Communication network online. Select message destination. Primary Earth-bound U.N.I intelligence network selected. Would you like to review this message before broadcast? Stand by for message playback.] [December 31st, 2154. I'm relaying this message to any inhabitants of Earth. By the time this message arrives, everyone aboard will be in cryo sleep. For some, this is the last opportunity to send a letter home. Not all of us are expected to arrive alive. No one really knew how hard it would be out here. If anyone receives this, send a message in return. I won't forget Earth. I won't forget the world we lost.] has ended. Message incoming. U.N.I. Command. Condition Black. Enemy detected. Forge our song From blood and steel Embers of Earth And endless tears How cold is human life Born in the dark With limited sight We run from each other Fearing the night We painted the sky With stars as our guides Connecting the lines We brought them to life With faces and names We gave them our traits Both gods and men are one in the same Don’t close your eyes Death comes to cowards who hide Set fire to the skies of the earth And let their monuments burn Every trace of their race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace Don’t close your eyes Behold the human design The day has come For all to witness the final war Every trace of their race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace Oh, cruel blacksmith Imbued without fear The wails of your hammer Sing so perfectly clear We march in endless waves Atop their nameless graves Unleashing our weapons to remind our enemies We have no use for slaves Don’t close your eyes And witness our value of life From the seas to the sky of the earth Now watch it all burn Every trace of our race will be burned and erased Our culture debased For our god shall replace Don’t close your eyes Behold this human design They advance in endless waves Atop our nameless graves Every trace of our race Will be burned and erased Our culture debased For our god shall replace [Cryosleep protocol initializing. Biometrics online. Destination Alpha Centauri. Estimated cryo sleep duration, 120 years.] A world that we see Plagued by deceit A fate of the world In the hands of belief Exile or death To fight or to flee Is this what it means to be free Born from the ashes of earth we sleep Is this what it means to be free Once and for all One by one All humans shall fall The essence of peace Broken and weak As martyrs will claim We kill in their name A life to regain Is a life worth disdain When the only world left Has been consumed in flames Don’t close your eyes All witness the value of life All prayers will be lost in the storm Plague, disease, famine, and war Every trace of this race Will be burned and erased All culture debased All gods are replaced Don’t close your eyes All witness the final sunrise Beyond the sun Lies the last human source Every trace of this race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace A world that we see Plagued by deceit A fate of the world In the hands of belief Exile or death To fight or to flee Is this what it means to be free Born from the ashes of earth we sleep Is this what it means to be free Our world laid to waste By the forces of faith Divided by race And walls of a state Unleashing a wave Of violence and pain The essence of man Has been raped and betrayed The structures in place Hasten unto the day The foundations below Begin to give way They failed to contain The truth God and men Are one in the same [U.N.I Intel Systems offline. Stand by. Nuclear pathways identified. Planetary fallout imminent.] saw this coming. We saw this coming for centuries. Artwork [[Fichier:WorldLost_preview.jpg|thumb|centre|800x800px|'Artwork dévoilé avant la sortie du single.']] Catégorie:Single